


Random Scenario: Dialogue #1 - Archery Scene

by raillemiel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raillemiel/pseuds/raillemiel
Summary: This is some random scenario created in my mind. To be honest they can be substituted into any characters of a fandom or sth. The relationship between Ginger and Caesar is open to interpretation.
Kudos: 1





	Random Scenario: Dialogue #1 - Archery Scene

Caesar is practising archery, while Ginger is sitting aside, chilling and observing quietly. 

Caesar, under heedful seriousness, releases his/her tense sinew. The arrow darts ahead and pierces through the target - right at the very centre of the archery board.

“Bravo! How did you do that within just one shot?” Applauds Ginger, who, despite having never done archery before, understands well the difficulty of shooting right at the target and the intricate accuracy involved within. 

Caesar brushes off the compliment and replies blankly, “Years of training and practice.” But deep inside (s)he knows that is not true; in fact, (s)he hasn’t been in touch with archery for quite some time already. (S)he doesn’t understand, either, how (s)he has done so precisely within his/her first attempt. 

“Do you wanna try and shoot one yourself?” Caesar asks, as (s)he plucks the arrow away from the sunken target spot. 

“Sure!” Ginger takes the bow and smooths his/her arrow across it, trying by gut instincts to decipher the exact position for the arrow to be placed. 

Before Ginger mutters for help, Caesar slides in swiftly to adjust the bow - this makes Ginger skip a heartbeat. Caesar then corrects the arrow by tilting its direction to pass right through the left side of the bow. 

“...thanks.” 

Ginger tries not to look anywhere but to concentrate on his/her arrow. Take a deep breath, Ginger signals himself/herself. By dragging the string backwards, Ginger closes his/her eyes and tries to immerse himself/herself into its tensile energy. With a sense of hope embedded onto it, (s)he unleashes his/her clenched fist and senses that brief impact as the released arrow shoots across the distance. 

The target remains blank and clear, except for the previous dent caused by Caesar’s attempt. Ginger’s arrow, on the other hand, has plunged deplorably into the periphery. 

“Close enough,” remarks Caesar sarcastically, who seeks amusement from Ginger’s pouty expression. 

“How do you release an arrow? And how do you meet that freaking target..” 

“I told you it was simply achieved by constant practising, nothing more.”

“Well. Perhaps shooting a motile target is even worse than this.” replies Ginger, who raises his/her eyes and looks wistfully upon Caesar. 

“Archery is like life - I know I don’t play it but I perceive it like this - while settling down and shooting a simple target from one spot is easy, this is not the real target that archery, or life - if you take it metaphorically - is for. The true target of life is like a prey, furtive and cunning, that jumps back and forth between the bushes and makes brief apparitions like an unreachable dream, that is active in our impressions and hardly in our realities. These scampering preys would not cease and stand readily by our stretched and hardened arrows. We make painstaking efforts to develop stealth and various skills - but that’s a physical elevation. If our hearts waver like those leaves shaken by the motile targets, our arrows would never be sharp and accurate enough to hit them at the right spot. I can’t shoot well even within this still position, all because of my wavering heart.”

“No,” Caesar replies sternly, “It’s not just about your wavering heart. You couldn’t hit the target because you simply closed your eyes. Feeling is one thing, but watching it realistically and carefully is another.” 

“...”

“I’m sure that I, too, have a long way to go, before going to hunt successfully in the woods.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is some random scenario created in my mind. To be honest they can be substituted into any characters of a fandom or sth. The relationship between Ginger and Caesar is open to interpretation.


End file.
